Lost Girl
by Zane-Ice-Fairy
Summary: When the ninja meet an odd girl in a battle with Garmadon and the snakes, they end up taking her home with them-but when Zane begins to fall for her, will a certain dark lord find out and try to use it to his own advantage? ZanexOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost Girl

Rating: T-ZanexOC

Writer: Zane-Ice-Fairy

Word Count:

Summary: When the ninja meet an odd girl in a battle with Garmadon and the snakes, they end up taking her home with them-but when Zane begins to fall for her, will a certain dark lord find out and try to use it to his own advantage? ZanexOC

**So, hi! This is for emeraldgal, and the girl (whose name shall be revealed later) is her OC. I hope this is good; I spent a whole afternoon writing it. This is not connected to my other Ninjago series, The Powers of The Gods. I don't own Ninjago-trust me, if I did, it wouldn't be ENDING!**

It had started out as a rather peaceful day in Ninjago City, but, of course, the snakes had put an end to that. Buildings were crumbling from the snake Fangpyre helicopter blasts, cars were overturned and on fire, and the injured people tried in vain to take shelter. Down a roughed-up street, four figures appeared to the relieved cheers of the running citizens. The ninja ran down the street, surveying the damage. The black-clad ninja, Cole, clenched his fists.

"If Garmadon thinks he can do this to MY city, he's dead wrong." Cole growled. The ninja nodded vigorously.

"He's gonna pay, along with his little lackeys the snakes." Kai replied. At that moment, an explosion rocked the street, and the ninja slid to a stop, narrowly avoiding a crumbling wall. Yells and cheers came from the next street over that sounded suspiciously like snakes, and Cole's eyes narrowed.

"Let's go." The four ninja ran, leaping over the bricks of the fallen building, and crawling through the large hole now in the wall, they emerged next to a group of dynamite-toting snakes. They knelt behind a pile of bricks and focused on Cole.

"Alright. First off, we have to get that dynamite away from them. Kai, Jay, create a distraction. Zane and I will attack them and steal the dynamite, and then you two join in. Got it?"

"Yep! Got it!" Jay replied. The two did a quick lookout, and then snuck away up the street. Zane and Cole knelt among the wreckage, waiting for the signal. Cole looked up at the rooftops that were still standing, and did a double take. For a second, he thought he had seen a white figure running. He shrugged. He must have imagined it. Suddenly, cries of surprise and rage echoed from the street, and the ninja grinned. Time to move.

Cole and Zane leapt up from behind the bricks, and ran up the street to the snakes.

"Ninja-go!" the guys yelled, and they were engulfed in swirling white and brown tornadoes. The snakes whipped around, and ran for their lives at the sight, but were soon flying through the air. Jay and Kai were soon in the middle of the fight, beating up any snakes that tried to run. Soon, the dynamite was in the ninja's hands.

"Alright, good job!" Cole congratulated his team. "Most of the teams of snakes will probably have dynamite, so let's-"

Screams suddenly filled the air from the street they'd just left, and the ninja quickly ran for the hole in the building. They blanched as the ceiling began to crumble above them, and the rest of the building groaned in a way that showed it was following it. The ninja ran as fast as they could for the exit hole, but the building was falling faster than they were running. Zane pulled ahead, and just managed to get out of the exit before a chunk of brick smashed right where he exited. The others leaped out just as the ceiling and wall obliterated the bottom level of the building. Breathing heavily, they turned around-to see Garmadon walking with his snake general entourage down the street. Citizens fled from the snakes, Garmadon grinning at their fear. Scowling, the ninja dumped the dynamite and approached Garmadon. Just noticing them, the snakes scowled, and Garmadon laughed.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Garmadon said, smirking all the while. Kai scowled at his easygoing attitude, and clenched his fists.

"We're the guys who're gonna beat you into the ground, Garmadon!" Kai replied. The dark lord laughed.

"Pitiful threat from a pitiful boy!" Kai clenched his jaw, and clenched his fists harder. Both teams came to a stop a few yards away from each other, and for a moment, all was silent. The citizens of Republic City looked out from their respective hiding places, and an air of expectancy settled on the street.

"Attack!" Garmadon yelled, and the air broke, the citizens ducked back into hiding, and the teams ran at each other. Zane and Fangtom immediately engaged in battle, Zane dodging Fangtom's attacks with ease, but also not being able to land a blow with his Shirukens of Ice on him. Cole and Skalidor ran at each other with fury, swinging heavy, powerful blows at each other with their respective Scythe of Earth and spear axe. Skales and Kai began the attack, Kai avoiding Skales hypnotic powers, and Skales deftly ducking around Kai's Sword of Fire parries and lunges. Acidicus lunged for Jay, and the two fought, Jay quickly ducking Acidicus's venom blasts, and Acidicus nervously ducking away from Jay's Nun chuck's of Lightning. For a minute, the fight continued as such, with the city still in chaos around them. Jay flipped away from a particularly nasty venom stream, and saw a group of kids kneeling behind a pile of rubble. He gestured to the end of the street, trying to help them escape.

"Go! Run! While they're distracted!" Jay hissed. He turned and returned to fighting Acidicus, hoping the kids had gotten out okay.

Skales had, as Kai had discovered, cornered him. He was trapped in between two walls of rubble, and Skales was holding a dagger to his throat.

"Now, ninja, let's see how you like fighting for the Serpentine!" Skales hissed with laughter, and Kai gulped. Looking around for any way of escape, he spotted a pile of wood just begging to be tipped over on top of Skales. But how to tip it…he felt Skales begin to use his hypnotizing power, and the he spotted the board right underneath it…lifting up his foot, he stomped down on it, and the wood pile came crashing down on Skales.

"Ha-ha! See how you like that, overgrown garden hose!" yelled Kai as he took off for the battle, grabbing his dropped sword as he did so.

Rounding the corner, he saw Zane freezing Fangtom's tail to the ground, Cole whacking Skalidor's head so hard, he tipped over, and Jay cornering Acidicus. Grinning, he went to help Jay, when Garmadon's voice echoed, "STOP!"

The ninja and snake generals froze, and turned to see…Garmadon holding a girl that couldn't be over thirteen. The ninja gasped, and the snakes hissed with laughter. Garmadon grinned at the ninja, and the girl was as white as a sheet, trembling in the grip of the dark lord. Cole felt his anger at the cocky evil man before him shoot through the roof.

"LET. HER. GO. NOW." he growled, moving toward Garmadon. Garmadon pulled the girl back and shook his head.

"I don't think so, ninja. Surrender and I'll CONSIDER letting her go." For a moment, the ninja didn't move. Then, they lowered their weapons, and started forward…and Garmadon cried out in pain. The ninja stared in shock as the dark lord crumbled and the strangest girl they'd ever seen grabbed the young girl and ran her away from Garmadon. She was in a suit that was half black, half white, and her hair was the same, and she had a pair of sai strapped to her back. She ran the girl to a wall, and leaned her against it. She then turned to the shocked ninja, snake generals, and now recovered but just as shocked Garmadon. Without a word, she flipped over the wall and vanished. For a moment, all present were silent, and then Garmadon cried out, "Well, what are you all waiting for? Attack!" The generals approached them again, and the ninja prepared to fight again, when the building that the ninja had run through began to groan, and crumble-right towards them. The snakes ran to the left of it, to Garmadon, while the ninja ran to the right of it. For a second, it swayed back and forth, and then it tipped over, crashing to the ground and sending up a huge blast of dust. The ninja turned against it, trying not to breathe. When it settled, the guys turned toward the wreckage. The way to Garmadon was cut off. Sighing, the guys turned to leave when Garmadon's voice echoed over the wreckage.

"We'll meet again soon ninja! Don't forget it!" They rolled their eyes, and began walking through the destroyed north part of the city. The rest of the city was fine-it was just this part they had attacked. After a second, Jay and Kai were chatting about how Kai had dumped wood all over Skales, or something, and Zane and Cole were walking ahead. Cole was contacting the Bounty to come pick them up, and Zane was surveying the damage. He knew some buildings were badly ruined, or gone, and many cars were history, but the death rate was little to none-the city had really become used to sudden evacuations lately. Zane was about to ask Cole to ask Nya to do a sonar sweep, when he heard a hiss. Thinking it might be one of the snakes, he whipped around into a defensive position-when he saw the odd girl from before! She was sitting next to an intact building, holding her left leg. She was bleeding, and her face was twisted in a scowl of pain. Zane quickly ran to her. She looked up, and twitched back-in fear? Zane slid to a stop in front of her, and knelt before her.

"Hey. You are hurt. Do you need help?" The girl looked at him, openly studying him. She had one eye that was dark grey, and one that was light gray, and they seemed to stare right through Zane, and into his soul. He barely heard the guys come up to him, and he lightly touched the girl's hand.

"You are hurt. You cannot walk. Please allow us to help you as you helped us. Please?" For a second the girl looked at her lap and did not respond. Then, she slowly raised her head, and nodded once. Zane felt a smile come to his face, and he went to help the girl up. Using his shoulder, she shot up much faster than he expected for an injured person. She leaned on Zane, using him as a support. The guys stood around them, looking at her with curiosity. They were going to ask her questions, but Zane shook his head.

"Here. Come with me." Zane said, leading the girl down the street. The guys followed, no doubt questioning Zane in their heads. Overhead, the Bounty appeared over the buildings. Zane led her to the rendezvous point, studying her all the while. She looked down, not speaking. Her hair was half snow white, half ebony black, and her suit was the same. Zane figured she must be involved with the yin and yang symbol, the idea of balance in the universe through opposing forces, which stated that if one force was taken away, the other could not exist.

"So, what is your name?" The girl did not answer, simply staring down at the ground.

"Um…do you not want to tell me?" Still the girl said nothing, only staring down.

"Um, can you even talk?" Kai asked, touching the young girl's shoulder. The girl was silent.

"She's mute, Kai." Cole whispered. Zane frowned at his friends. It wasn't a dumb assumption, of course, but maybe she just didn't want to talk. He somehow felt that she could, if she wanted.

"_Alright you guys. Ladder's coming down." _called down Nya through the megaphone. The guys looked up at the ladder as it was lowered. Zane looked to the silent girl.

"Can you climb?" Zane asked her. In response, she tried to move forward, and Zane led her to the ladder. She grabbed the metal rungs and more quickly than any of them could have done, she zipped up the ladder. Staring up at her, shocked, the guys watched her near the middle before they remembered they had to climb too. As Zane rose slowly above the city he had come to call home, he found himself thinking of how the sunlight had caught in the mysterious girl's eyes. Shaking his head to dispel the strange thoughts, he climbed faster until he reached the deck. Nya was helping the girl to the infirmary room on the ship, giving Kai a look like, _who is this again?_ Kai shrugged as he pulled his ninja mask off, and stared down at the city below.

"Well, the dork lord got away again." Cole and Jay stood next to him, staring at the damage their adversary had done. Zane, however, stared after their odd new guest, thinking about how she'd helped them.

"Don't worry Kai. We'll get him soon enough." Cole offered. Jay shook his head.

"What I'm curious about is that girl! How'd she just bring down Garmadon like that, and who is she anyway?" Cole turned to Zane.

"What do you think?" The guys stared at Zane, who seemed off in his own world today. Zane stirred, and looked to the guys.

"I don't know who she is…but she's unique." He looked out at the city with an odd little smile on his face that his friends suspected he didn't know was there.

**So, hope this didn't stink! I'm bringing in POV's next chapter, but this one was a freebie. This will mostly be from Zane and the OC's point of view, but the others will be thrown in there too, don't worry! Anyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie! OM NOM NOM! Hope you like, emeraldgal! Zane-Ice-Fairy out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lost Girl

Rating: T-ZanexOC

Writer: Zane-Ice-Fairy

Word Count: 2,047

Summary: When the ninja meet an odd girl in a battle with Garmadon and the snakes, they end up taking her home with them-but when Zane begins to fall for her, will a certain dark lord find out and try to use it to his own advantage? ZanexOC

**Hello all my lovely readers/reviewers! I thank you greatly for all of your comments and likes! They made me hop like a bunny! You are all to kind, and therefore, I give you chapter 2 of Lost Girl! This might be rather short, it's kinda a filler chapter. I hope to update it relatively quickly, but cause of school and evil math that might not happen. ): I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me what you think needs to be improved upon! (No flaming, please) But before we start…**

**Guest: Thanks for saying it didn't stink! And you will see if she is really mute… (;**

**Actiongirl101: Many thanks! And you will be finding out all her many, mysterious details, I promise!**

**SilverChangedHerNameAgain: Indeed you do get a virtual cookie! And here's my very quick update! You'll find out about the girl…**

**Spinjitzugirl: Thank you very much! *bunny hop***

**Emeraldgal: Don't crash the moon into the Earth! It's here, it's here!**

**I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO. *SOB* IT SHOULDN'T BE ENDING! ):**

#Zane's POV

I sat on the railing of the Destiny's Bounty, sighing. The last night had been exhausting. The guys and I had been up all night helping the police force, firemen, and construction crews clean up the damage, save trapped or hurt citizens, and clear roads for the construction crew's travel. As the sun rose over Ninjago, we had finally headed for home, for some well-earned food and rest.

While working, my mind had been focused and clear, but the moment we stopped, I returned to thinking about our mystery guest. When we had returned, Nya had reported that she was asleep in a guest bedroom, and to not disturb her until she was awake. We ate a quick meal, all of us half-asleep, and then we had dragged ourselves off to bed. Now, it was about eight o'clock in the morning-Sensei had let us sleep late, because of our busy night. I, however, woke up early, an odd thing for me-I am usually a late, heavy sleeper-and since no one else was awake yet, I decided to meditate. Since we weren't over the ocean, I thought I could do it on the deck-but, to my dismay, every time I tried to clear my mind, the odd girl showed up like a mental roadblock. I cannot stop thinking about her, no matter what I do. I find myself very confused about her. For instance, when I was climbing the ladder to the ship after the battle, I thought of how the light caught her eyes. What kind of a thought is that? I keep seeing her in my mind's eye-her odd hair, odd outfit, odd eyes. I thought again of how she had seemingly refused to speak to us when we were helping her. The others are convinced she is mute, but I disagree. I feel like she can speak, but just doesn't want to. I feel so confused! I've never felt like this before, and I don't know why I feel like it! Maybe I could ask one of the guys about it…

_Creeeeeeaaaaaakkkkkk. _The noise sliced through the morning air, and I whipped around, and then had to grasp the wood of the railing so I wouldn't plunge to my demise on the roofs of Ninjago City. Once I focused on the deck, I saw, to my shock, a familiar white and black haired figure looking out of the door that led to the inside of the ship scanning the other side of the deck. She was dressed in her outfit again, with a hole in the left leg, and she had her sai with her. She was obviously trying to escape. I didn't have time to move as she turned to see me. A look of shock crossed her face momentarily, and then her face was as still as stone. We stared at each other in a silent face-off, the only sound the morning air whistling along the deck. I felt anger building in me-we had helped her, saved her, and she repaid us by running away? But as immediately as it had come, it went away. She was obviously not a very trusting person-perhaps something had happened in her past that had hurt her and made her wary of strangers. I slowly lifted up my hands and smiled gently.

"It is alright." She jerked backwards, and I knew I had to act fast.

"Please, do not go!" I cried. "Please! We just want to help you! That is all! I do not know why you will not speak, but I do not mind! You do not have to here! Please, I…" The girl came out onto the deck now, and stood before the open door. For several moments, the two of us only stared, my heart beating. I realized that I didn't want her to leave more than anything in the world. She was so intriguing, mysterious, and beautiful. I wanted her to trust me, to become my friend. I didn't know why, but this girl drew me in, fascinated me, even more than Sensei's offer to become a ninja had been. She suddenly stirred, and, without saying a word once again, she simply nodded. And that was enough.

Turning, she entered the ship, and walked into the shadows. I sat on the railing, my heartbeat returning to normal, and, as I realized a second later, a huge smile growing on my face. She was staying. It was ok. I turned to the city, watching as the sunlight glinted off of the skyscrapers. For the oddest reason, I was thrilled that she was staying. I, again, returned to my thoughts of confusion, and to my newfound epiphany about the girl. I decided to ask my brothers about it. Perhaps they would be able to shed some light on my feelings for her.

#?POV

Morning. This was my favorite time of day. It was always so beautiful when the sun rose over the hills, reflecting off of my lake, waking up the water bugs and other animals, and evaporating the dew off of the plants and grass. I used to love watching the birds come out of their nests and collect worms and other food for their babies, and the other animals wake up and forage. Morning in the forest was always my favorite place. So, when I woke up in a small room in a flying ship in the early morning, I was not very thrilled. In fact, I nearly punched myself. How could I have let that boy take me to his ship?! I knew it was a bad idea from the start, but I guess the pain must have gone to my head. Or maybe...it was…him. The way he had cared about my well-being, and the way his eyes stared into mine…ok, it was the pain. Definitely the pain. I did not like men. I did not like people overall. I stayed AWAY from people. That was why I lived in the forest, alone, and away from society. So…why could I not stop thinking about him?

When I had awoken this morning in a small bed in the ship, I had immediately viewed the severity of my wound. I must admit, whoever treated it did a good job. However, it still hurt. I knew it would be hard to walk on, but I HAD to get out. I had to get back to the forest, back to my home. I had redressed myself in my suit, all the while biting my lip to keep from crying out. The pain was worse than I had feared. Still, I pressed on, strapping my sai to my back, and slipping out of the room so as not to wake the flying ship's occupants. I had almost managed it, too…but then I had met the boy on the deck.

At first, I was angry-was this guy everywhere I went? But then, when he had spoken to me, and said he did not mind that I was always silent, and that he just wanted to help…I was confused. I wanted to run. I did not like people. I did not trust them, or work with them, or anything of the sort. But when he had pleaded with me to stay, I felt like I should stay-like I wanted to stay. No, no, no! I did not want to! I just…I had nodded, before I could stop myself, and I'd turned, and went into the ship, and back to the room. I do not know why I did it. I just…could not leave. The thought of hurting him is…I do not know. I have never been this confused. I have always believed that teammates slow you down. Getting attached to someone or something and then having it be taken away or ruined would hurt you and therefore decrease your efficiency, correct? But…I feel as if leaving would…decrease the efficiency of…both of us? No! I cannot tell! And THAT is what confuses me.

#Nya's POV

The guys were up, and had eaten and were training, and I was taking breakfast to the girl the guys had helped. She was an odd one, I'd give her that, but I liked her. She was tough, and very pretty, and she had this air about her that I couldn't describe, but it was a good one. I walked down the hall, and slowly opened her door, and looked in to see if she was still asleep. To my surprise, she was already awake and sitting up, staring out the window in deep thought. I walked in, smiling, with her breakfast tray.

"Hey! Morning!" She turned to look at me, and nodded once in response.

"I thought you might like some breakfast. It's still warm and everything." I set it down on the bedside table, and went for her bed. She pulled back a little, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I just want to check your wound, to see how it is." I said, raising my hands. After a second, she nodded, and I lifted up the covers. I undid the bandages, and winced. It had somehow opened and bled anew again.

"Oh, dear! Well, we'll have to do something about that…"

WHOOOOPPPP, WHOOOOOPPPP, WHOOOOPPPP! I jumped up, and sucked in a breath.

"The alarm! I'll be right back!" I ran out of the room and down the hallway to the main control room. The guys ran in with me from the main deck, and we slid to a stop in front of the monitor.

"What is it, sis?" Kai asked. "Garmadon?" I brought up a visual, and grimaced.

"Nah, just Skales and the gang. They're causing trouble in Jamonicia Village! Get down there, pronto!"

"On it, sis!" Kai yelled as they ran to the deck, and flipped off into the air. They landed safely on the ground just a few feet below, and took off for the village, which was just a few minutes away. I went back to the girl's room, to tell her what had happened…and I opened the door to see the window open and a note stuck to the bedpost saying, _Off to watch and help. Don't try to stop me. _

"Oh, come on!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air and running for the deck. I made it in time to see a black and white clad figure running off behind a hill.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" I muttered as I jumped to the ground and took off after the crazy girl.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Action will occur next chapter, and maybe you will see some OC mysteries revealed…(; So, go on now! You're done1 Hunt a narwhal, ride a unicorn, (just don't play leapfrog with it), eat a rainbow, and, most of all, REVIEW! Hope you liked the OC, emeraldgal! Zane-Ice-Fairy out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lost Girl

Rating: T-ZanexOC

Writer: Zane-Ice-Fairy

Word Count:

Summary: When the ninja meet an odd girl in a battle with Garmadon and the snakes, they end up taking her home with them-but when Zane begins to fall for her, will a certain dark lord find out and try to use it to his own advantage? ZanexOC

**Greetings once again, my readers! I hope this is a good chapter, for it is an ACTION ONE! Yeah, fighting! And maybe some OC mysteries shall be revealed in this chapter…hehe! Your positive comments have made me positively glow with inspiration, so I tried to make this good as a thank you! If the mood strikes you, check out my other stories, Revived, which is the second story in my other Ninjago series, The Powers of the Gods, and my soon-to-be-existent Soul Eater story! That's an anime, btw, and an awesome one! Go read this now though!**

**Wafflegirl0304: Thank you, I try to make my stories intriguing! And her name is revealed soon…(;**

**Silver-Ninja-RAWR: "Another awesome chapter?" Why thank you! AND NINJAGO ISN'T ENDING!? OH, HOW WE MAY HOPE YET!**

**Emeraldgal: Thanks! And here it is!**

**Disclaimer: NINJAGO NO MINE! (If it was, Zane would have a girl) (;**

#Zane's POV

My brothers and I raced through the rocky hills toward Jamonicai Village. As we grew closer, the sound of the panicking villagers rose to meet our ears, and I felt a scowl grow on my face. I hated when evil threatened innocent people. It made me happy that my brothers and I worked together to stop things like this, to make the world a better place.

We emerged on a cliff overlooking the town to see snakes running about, causing mayhem and destruction. Frowning, we knelt down to stay out of sight, and to listen to Cole's briefing.

"All right guys, here is how it's gonna go down." Cole said. "Zane, Jay, you guys focus on the citizens of Jamonicai-get them out and to safety. Then, join Kai and me in beating the lights out of those snakes." Kai grinned.

"I like the sound of that."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Jay and I snuck away from Kai and Cole, down the cliff face, and up to the town. We crept up over the wall, and dropped down into an abandoned alley. Creeping along, we poked our heads around the building we were hiding behind, and surveyed our location. A group of snakes were banging on a door, yelling rowdily. Taking a look at each other, we smiled and nodded, and quickly but silently snuck up behind the snakes. In about three seconds, we took down all of them without even using Spinjitzu. Opening the door, we found a small girl being guarded by a teenage girl. Reassuring them it was safe, we quickly led them to a hole in the outer wall, and set them on their way.

Running through the town, we took down all the snakes we came across, and helped citizens to the nearest exits we could find or make. Eventually, we noticed that the town was near empty-all the snakes were heading to the center of town.

"Looks like we found Kai and Cole." Jay remarked, smirking.

"Indeed it does." I replied. "Let's get to the town square to help them out!"

Couldn't agree more!" Jay replied. We took off for the square, ready to kick some snake butt.

#?POV

My leg screamed with pain, but I tried my best to ignore it. My confusion and curiosity had finally gotten the best of me. When the alarm had gone off, I had overheard the conversation between the girl who I believed was called Nya and the ninja, and I had written a quick note to let them know where I was, and I was off. I needed to see them in battle. To see if they truly did drag each other down, and decreased their efficiency because of their care for each other. I needed to see for myself the white ninja fight. That, I could not explain away. I just…needed to. _Wanted_ to? No! Of course not…

I found myself emerging above the village, but to far above to see much of anything. As I stopped, my leg nearly collapsed beneath me-I had strained it too far. Blood soaked my leg, and I saw stars before my eyes for a moment, but I shoved them down as I took a deep breath. No. I needed to see this before I sink into unconsciousness. Looking down, I saw a ledge below me that was a perfect vantage point. Dropping down, which normally was a fine option, was a lost cause here, so I spent a good three minutes scrabbling down the cliff face, all the while nearly biting through my lip to try to ignore the pain.

Having finally reached it, I sat heavily, a sheen of sweat coating my forehead. Breathing heavily, I looked down on the village. I was close now, so I could see the ninja clearly in the village square, fighting off the snakes. _Now, time to analyze. _I thought to myself.

Concentrating on the ninja, I watched as Jay and Zane grouped together and took on a group of snakes in tornado-form. _Could have done it alone easily._ I thought. Next. Kai and Cole stood firm against a group of attacks that I could have stood against alone fine, as could they have. Sighing, I looked on as Zane grabbed Jay by his wrists and whirled him about, with Jay kicking away all the snakes. _Effective, but still, could have been done alone. _

It was true, they were decreasing the number of snakes quite fast…but if Jay got hurt, or Kai got carried away during the fight, they would be hurt, distracted, and they would fall. It was as simple as that. I was suddenly furious with myself for coming. They only proved me right. I was foolish to come, foolish to think all these stupid thoughts. It was a fools' errand, and-

"Haha! No wood pile today, ninja!" cried a victorious, hissing voice. My head whipped down to see Skales staring at Kai, who was pinned to a wall. Skales grinned manically.

"Have a fun day of fighting your friends!" Skales hissed. I gripped the stone outcropping. This was it. I was right. It was hopeless trying to fight in a team. I breathed in as Skales started to hypnotize him…and Cole suddenly burst in from nowhere, whacking Skales over the head with a brick, grabbing Kai, dragging him away, and running for his life as Zane and Jay took on the incoming snakes.

I was frozen on the cliff. They had gotten away. They had escaped…together. Zane and Jay ran after the two ninja, but not in fear of other snakes. The snakes were retreating. The guys exited the town, laughing and joking, and watching the few remaining snakes run for their lives. I was thinking at the speed of light, trying to figure how I could have escaped the same situation on my own…and I was coming up blank. I tried as hard as I could to think of a way, but I knew deep down I couldn't have escaped. Only…a team could have gotten out of that alive. Like the ninja. I couldn't have done it.

Leaning back on the rock, I realized that I felt weightless, and fuzzy blackness started to fill my vision. Above me, a girl was floating, and yelling, but I was fading away, and I welcomed the blackness that obliterated my pain…

#Nya's POV

It was nighttime in Ninjago, and the guys were playing video games in the game room. All except Zane, that is. Ever since I'd found the girl sitting on a cliff outcropping over the village, as white as her uniform half with a blood-soaked leg muttering about teams and how she 'couldn't have done it,' Zane had barely left her side until this morning. We had brought her back to the ship, and I had stitched up the wound, and cleaned up and fixed her ripped suit-it looked as fine as the day she first wore it. She had slept through that whole day and night, and had awoken this morning. The guys had teased Zane all day, about 'loving' her and all that stuff, but Zane had barely responded. I could tell he was really worried. I've never seen him like this before. It was like he'd been in his own world all day.

I opened the door to the girl's room, bringing her dinner. She was sitting up in bed, staring at her hands. I set down the tray, and prepared the plate for her. I then turned to look at her wound. It had stitched up nicely, and was already starting to heal. I stood up, and turned to get her dinner.

Then, a tiny sound hit my ears. I turned about quickly, and stared at the girl. She stared back at me, her grey eyes shimmering.

"Uh…did you just…"

"Vivian." The girl said quietly, in a lilting, gentle, tinkling, beautiful voice. "My name is Vivian Emblem."

**HAHAHAHA! FIRST MYSTERY REVEALED! I hope you liked this! It's one in the morning, so if it sucks, that's why. Hope you enjoy! And please, review! Then make cupcakes, paint the Louve, drink cactus juice, (IT'LL QUENCH YA!) and have a great life! Yep, random is my middle name! Deal! (; Good night!**

**~Zane-Ice-Fairy**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lost Girl

Rating: T-ZanexOC

Writer: Zane-Ice-Fairy

Word Count:

Summary: When the ninja meet an odd girl in a battle with Garmadon and the snakes, they end up taking her home with them-but when Zane begins to fall for her, will a certain dark lord find out and try to use it to his own advantage? ZanexOC

**OH. MY. GOSH. I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I was convinced that you'd all show up at my house with torches and pitchforks and burn me at the stake for not updating in SEVEN MONTHS! I apologize SO profusely to you all (if anyone is even still reading this) and I have returned to update this fic! A lot of things happened to make me nearly abandon this-my computer died for like a month (and it's still wacky), Sandy and Nemo occurred, which took away my power, and a MEGA combo of writer's block/laziness happened! But I have returned, and I will return to a weekly updating schedule! Now, excuses aside, this chapter is gonna be shorter than normal, sorry, and more of a filler than anything else! But I'm working on three fics currently, so that's a lot of updating to get done. Don't fear though, I'll be back! I PROMISE! And here, I give you, chapter four!**

**I'mOnlyAsRealAsYouThink: Yeah, at 1:00 AM, my randomness shines through. Sokka DOES like mushy giant friends! (;**

**Wafflegirl0304: Thanks! I think her name is awesome too! And thanks; I try to make my action scenes as good and action-y as possible!**

**Emeraldgal: Thank you! I try! And here is chapter four for you!**

**Ninja panda 125: Thank you! And Zane is SO amazing…(;**

#Garmadon's POV

Garmadon sat on a dark throne that overlooked a cavern, which was filled with snakes preparing more weapons and other such take-over-the-world items. He was scowling, (as per usual) and was trying to think of ways to remove the problem of the ninja from his takeover plans, but kept thinking about the odd-looking girl who had stabbed him with a sai to rescue the young girl. He would have said she was a new ninja-did the leader Cole also have an annoyingly strong and talented sister?-but the ninja had been as surprised as he was when she showed up out of the blue. She must be a new threat.

A growl of annoyance escaped him. What was with Ninjago City and its seemingly endless amount of martial-arts skilled heroes? They popped up out of nowhere, and were always a hindrance to his plans! He wondered bitterly if his precious "brother" had found her, and was adding yet another roadblock to his domination scheme. Most likely. And yet…she didn't seem like she was affiliated with the ninja at all. As soon as she had saved the girl, she was gone. Perhaps she was a freelance ninja.

Muttering to himself, he stood up and headed toward the generals of the snake tribes, who were gathered around a planning table, working out a new strategy for taking down the small towns outside of Ninjago City. Skales had a small bandage on his head from where the leader of the ninja, Cole, had whacked it with a brick. He had sworn that he would take down both him and the red ninja, Kai, both of whom had managed to make him a laughingstock within the tribes. Garmadon stopped, and looked over the plans the snakes were starting. A wave of annoyance went through him. Didn't ANY evil minions have any BRAINS?

"No, you fools!" roared Garmadon, sweeping the papers off the table. "There are so many flaws in that plan, I can't count them! The ninja would be able to stop them in a moment!" Skales scowled at Garmadon, and hissed an angry reply.

"Well, thisss isss the bessst we can do right now! All the sssssssnake troopsssssssss are working and sssso are we! And, we've been up all night! What do you exssspect of us?" Garmadon growled dangerously low at Skales, causing him to inch back a bit.

"I expect that you give me what I ask for before I-" Suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder. He whipped around, and snarled, "What?" A snake cowered underneath his gaze.

"M-master, the s-spies you sent to follow the n-ninja have returned." Garmadon smirked, calming down a bit. Maybe his scouts would have fresh news on the ninja-and news on his son. The smirk vanished as he thought of Lloyd. Those damn ninja, taking his son away from him…shaking off the depressing thoughts, he scowled at the new arrivals.

"Well? What is your news?" The lead scout, Snappa, from the Fangpyre tribe, stepped forward.

"Lord Garmadon, we bring a new update! The girl-the one who attacked you-the ninja have taken her home with them!" Snappa smirked proudly, as if it was the greatest news that had ever been spoken. Garmadon, ignoring the idiotic snake, mulled over the new development.

_So, the girl has joined them? Only to be expected…_

"When sssssshe leaped over the wall to get away, my gang of ssssssscouts and I found her! Ssssssssshe fought, but we injured her leg, and ssssssshe ran away! We gave chasssssse, but when the ninja found her, we hid. The white ninja sssssssssaw her first, and offered her aid. Then, ssssssssshe boarded the Bounty, and sssssssssshe is now with them! Ssssssssshe was also sssssssspotted at the battle at Jamonicai Village, on a ledge on the cliff face." Garmadon stared at the scout.

"You injured her? How badly?"

"It wassssssssssssssssss deep, and sssssssshe limped assssssssss ssssssssssshe ran. Sssssssshe probably can barely walk!" Snappa smirked again, obviously expecting praise of some kind. Garmadon thought for a moment, and then straightened up.

"When morning comes, go out again. See if you can spot any activity. Find out all you can about the girl." He then turned to Skales, ignoring the furious look on Snappa's face. "Get these plans into working order, or YOU won't be." He snarled. Skales scowled at him and started to say something, but Garmadon was already walking away.

He retreated to his private quarters, thinking about the ninja. It enraged him that they seemed to garner new members from everywhere. First his son, now some random girl? Would it ever end? Staring out over the desert from his window, he sighed. Everything was so complicated now. If only things could go back to where they used to be-him in charge of the underworld, the ninja young, inexperienced, foolish (though that hadn't helped him, in the end-they'd beaten him), his son uninvolved-where had those precious days gone?

Sighing once again, he turned back to his dark room, shoving thoughts of Lloyd away. He had to focus on defeating the ninja, once and for all. Then, maybe, things could be simple once again.

#Zane's POV

I stood with my brothers, Sensei, and Nya around _Vivian's_ bed. Vivian. It was such a beautiful name. She was sitting up in bed, staring at all of us, her black and white hair framing her pale face. Nya had burst into our gaming room a few minutes ago and reported to us that the girl had spoken and told Nya her name. Shocked, we all got up and rushed to her room. However, she wasn't speaking any more now.

"Can you tell us any more about yourself? Please?" Cole asked for the fourth time. Kai and Jay had tried once each, as had I. None of us had made her as much as twitch her lips. Nya sighed and walked in front of us.

"All right guys, she isn't ready to say any more today. Just leave her be, respect her decision." Nya ordered. Kai sighed, but we filed out as requested. Nya followed us, but Sensei stayed with her. We all returned to the game room and sat, but the game was forgotten.

"Who is she, anyway?" Kai asked. "Vivian Emblems? I've never heard of a name like that before." Jay shrugged.

"Whoever she is, MAN does she like to clam up! And why only talk to Nya, and not the rest of us?"

"Ah, Nya's a girl." Cole offered. "She probably felt more comfortable around her than us guys." Nya grinned.

"Zane? You're quiet. Any thoughts?" Kai asked. I looked up at my brothers, and opened my mouth to speak-but Sensei walked in. We all stood.

"Sensei? She say anything to you?" jay immediately asked. Sensei did not answer, but turned to me.

"She wishes to see you, Zane." Sensei said. I stepped back, shocked. I registered my brothers' jaws dropping.

"M-me? Why?" I asked. Sensei simply shook his head.

"That is what you should ask her, not me." Sensei replied. I stood still for a moment, but then straightened and nodded.

"Very well. I will go." I walked to the hallway, feeling the eyes of everyone upon me. I exited the gaming room, and approached Vivian's bedroom. I knocked, for common decency's sake, and waited for a reply.

_Oh, duh! She will not reply! _I realized, and reached for the handle. The door swung open, to reveal Vivian. I stepped back in surprise. She stared at me, and vice versa, and then, in the most lilting, clear beautiful voice I could imagine, she said,

"Come in. I need to talk to you."

**Again, I am so sorry this was SO incredibly late! I promise to update this by next week, probably even sooner! If this sucks, you can tell me meanly as revenge! Or not review at all! That'd probably do it. (; I just want to say sorry especially to emeraldgal, whose OC is in this story, and who I volunteered to write this for. I let you down, and I'm really sorry. Thank you all for reading, you're all superstars! **

**~Zane-Ice-Fairy**


End file.
